Mario Hunger Games
by Owen96
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog sends 20 Mario characters into the arena to fight to the death. Only one can be the top winner. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here I am, back to my horror ways. If any of you have seen the hunger games, then this is it, but in Mario style. Whoever hasn't seen it, it is basically where 24 people (20 in this fic) battle to the death. One person can be the victor. Enjoy the first chapter!

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Ludwig, Wendy, Goomba, Koopa, Paragoomba, Parakoopa, Kamek, Rosalina and Pauline.

...

_Sonic the Hedgehog's friend, Tails, gave Sonic an idea. Because they hated Mario characters, the idea was to send them to an arena where they fought to the death. Sonic agreed, liking the idea of watching Mario characters kill eachother on live Television. Because Sonic was the most wealthiest man in the world, nobody could protest against the idea, so it began. Sonic picked 20 Mario characters to go into the games..._

20 Mario characters sat in a train as they got escorted to the arena. Wendy was fidgeting.

'I can't believe I'm going to the hunger games!' she said. 'I'm also the youngest! I don't even know how the hell to fight, nevermind KILL!'

Ludwig sat next to her.

'Well, at least it wasn't one of our younger brothers, like Larry and Morton' he said.

Wendy nodded.

'But why would Sonic do this to us?' she asked.

Ludwig shook his head and sighed.

'Mario and Sonic are rivals' he said. 'But I don't know why he would do THIS to us'.

...

Pauline sat alone in the back of the train. She spotted Mario talking to Luigi, Peach and Daisy. She scowled. She didn't like Luigi and Daisy, hated Peach, and hated Mario for being with Peach. She decided she would kill them four first, then find camp, and kill anyone who came near. She smiled deviously and sat back in her seat.

...

Mario looked out the window, and then turned back to his brother, his girlfriend and his friend.

'How are we going to do this? I'm so scared' said Daisy.

'Us three will be with you' said Luigi.

Daisy nodded.

'As soon as we are there, run into the forest' said Peach.

'You three run into the forest' said Mario. 'I'll get some weapons'.

'No need' grinned Peach, pulling out a large black bag from underneath her seat. 'Have a look inside'.

Mario, Luigi and Daisy grinned and opened the bag. Inside, were two machine guns, a revolver, a tazor and a machete.

'I have writen it all down on a sheet of paper' said Peach, pulling out a sheet of paper from her bag. 'Mario and Luigi will have the machine guns, I will have the revolver, and Daisy can have the tazor and the machete'.

'Yes!' said Daisy, clapping her hands together.

...

Th train was loud with chatting as the train zoomed on. Suddenly, it stopped, and the passengers gulped. The doors opened, and the 20 stepped onto the grass. They stared at their friends, knowing soon, they will have to kill them. Suddenly, they heard Sonic's loud, booming voice.

'LET THE MARIO HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!' said the voice around the arena.

For a moment, everyone stood still, and then Toadette began running towards the forest. Everyone shot into action, running in every direction.

...

Sonic sat in a chair, laughing. He was watching everyone running on a big screen. Tails was standing next to him, pleased that Sonic liked his idea.

...

Toadette climbed up a tree, and looked around for a sign of an enemy anywhere. She opened her backpack, that every person had at the beginning. Inside, she found a loaf of bread, a knife, and a blanket. She smiled, and ripped off a piece of bread.

'TOADETTE?'.

Toadette recognized the voice immediately.

'Toad?' she said, jumping down from the tree with her backpack.

Toad hugged Toadette, and they began talking.

'What's in your backpack?' Toadette asked.

'A gun, two pieces of ham, and a blanket' he said.

Toadette nodded. Then she saw a movement in the bushes. There is the sound of a string, and Toadette sees an arrow shooting towards Toad.

'Watch out!' she screamed.

Toad turned around. The arrow thumped into his chest, making a sickening sound. Toadette screamed silently. Toad fell to the ground.

**NUMBER 6: TOAD - DEAD**

Toadette saw the figure walk out of the bushes, and aim a crossbow at her. It was Goombella. Toadette turned, dropping her backpack, and ran. She ran through the arena, away from Goombella. Goombella laughed, and picked up Toadette's backpack. But as she turned, a knife went through her head, killing her instantly. She fell to the ground.

**NUMBER 11: GOOMBELLA - DEAD**

Goombella's killer was Ludwig. Wendy came out from behind a tree, shaking.

'I done it...' said Ludwig. 'I killed her...'.

Wendy picked up Toadette's and Goombella's backpacks and the two walked into the forest.

...

A/N: That is the end of the first chapter! The other characters will be introduced next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here is chapter two of the Mario hunger games!

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ludwig, Wendy, Goomba, Koopa, Paragoomba, Parakoopa, Kamek, Rosalina and Pauline.

...

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy walked through the dim forest, the leaves crunching with every step. Mario was watching the front for anyone, and Luigi was watching the back. Peach and Daisy were in the middle, with Peach watching the left and Daisy watching the right.

'Let's have a look in our backpacks' suggested Daisy.

They all sat down, Mario still guarding, and looked inside their backpacks.

'I have a blanket, two loaves of bread, and five apples' said Luigi, pleased with the contents in his backpack.

'I have two pillows, a blanket and a mattress' said Peach.

'I have five apples, a loaf of bread and two biscuits' said Daisy.

'Can you check mine, Peach?' asked Mario.

Peach unzipped Mario's backpack.

'Woah. We have EXTRA weapons!' she squealed. 'Mario has two machine guns, a machete, a butcher's knife, and a pack of bullets. Mario and Luigi will have the extra two machine guns and the pack of bullets and I will have the butcher's knife and the machete'.

Everyone agreed, and they set off again, everyone watching closely for anyone.

...

Paragoomba flew through the arena, with his backpack secure on his back.

'I have to find a good place to camp' he said.

He landed on the ground, and started a fire with some wood. Suddenly, he heard a voice...A woman's voice. An arrow whizzed past his head. He knew he was going to die, and opened his backpack. He found a knife, and took it out as another arrow shot past him, missing him by a fraction. He raised the knife and plunged it into his head, sending him to the ground with a sickening thump. Blood seeped out of his head.

**NUMBER 15: PARAGOOMBA - DEAD**

Pauline walked out of the shadows, laughing. She picked up Paragoomba, and silently slit his throat for her enjoyment. She shook him, and his backpack slid off. She picked it up and turned to go, smiling deviously.

...

Sonic picked up a microphone and spoke into it.

'Hello everybody' his voice echoed around the arena. 'Three people have died so far. Toad, Goombella and Paragoomba. Good luck'.

...

Yoshi sat down on a large cold rock by a stream. He picked some up in a bowl he had in his backpack, and drank it. Behind him, the bushes rustled. He drank more and more. A gun creeped out of the bush. There was a bang, and Yoshi saw the water was running out of a hole in his stomach. His eyes went blank, and he fell into the stream.

**NUMBER 5: YOSHI - DEAD**

...

A/N: I just fucking lost most of this chapter. I doubt you enjoyed it. Next chapter may nto come cos this always happens. Fucking fan fiction...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ludwig, Wendy, Goomba, Koopa, Parakoopa, Kamek, Rosalina and Pauline.

...

Rosalina walked through the arena, watching and listening to the birds crying out. Then she slammed into a tree. She gripped her head tightly, and looked up to the sky. She suddenly wished she was back in the comet observatory, with the lumas.

'I promise, you guys. I'll come home' Rosalina said.

Suddenly, a knife spun past her an embedded itself in the tree Rosalina just fell into. Rosalina quickly shook her backpack and a machete fell out. A figure walked out of the bushes, laughing. It was Kamek. She was also holding a machete. In the other hand, were five knives.

'Hey Rosie' she laughed.

Rosalina cried out in anger and ran for Kamek. She sliced her stomach, making her groan in pain. Kamek slammed into a tree, startled, and lid to the ground. Rosalina stood over her. Suddenly, Kamek crawled forward quickly between Rosalina's legs. Startled, Rosalina threw down her hands in an attempt to grab Kamek. Kamek dodges swiftly and grabbed Rosalina's hair tightly and pulled. Rosalina screamed and stumbled forward. She pulled back. A handful of hair ripped out of Rosalina's head, but she didn't stop. She picked up her machete and backpack, and ran off into the shadows. Kamek lifted her head and laughed. She got up and walked off.

...

Birdo, Goomba and Koopa were running together. They had made friends, and were going to stick together. Suddenly, Birdo gave a cry. Goomba and Koopa turned, and saw Birdo pointing at a stream. They also cried out, and scrambled towards it. Birdo made it there first, and dunked her hands in. She felt something, it felt like skin. She was confused, and felt further. She pulled it, and a body came out. Birdo screamed and staggered back. Goomba gasped.

'Yoshi?' he gasped.

Koopa turned, and covered his mouth with his hand.

'We have to get out of here, right now!' he said.

The three got up, and ran away.

...

Bowser stomped through the arena, calling for his son.

'BOWSER JR!? SON!?' he roared, not caring if anyone heard him.

'Daddy?'.

'Son?' said Bowser, stopping, and glancing up.

He saw Bowser Jr there, clinging to a tree.

'I'm scared Daddy! I can't get down!' he cried.

Bowser stretched out his arms.

'Don't worry son! I'll catch you!' he shouted.

Bowser Jr still clung on.

'Are you sure?' he said.

'Sure' Bower shouted.

Bowser Jr let go, and Bowser grabbed him.

'Phew' he said.

'Let's go' Bowser said, and they both walked off.

...

Toadette stopped running, panting like hell. Then she realized she didn't have her backpack. She put her hand on her forehead.

'Oh my god! I am such an idiot!' she said.

She sat down, tired.

'I don't think I will win this' she said.

...

Wendy sighed. Ludwig turned around and looked at her.

'What the hell is wrong now?' he muttered.

'I need a drink' Wendy said.

'You know your too young to drink' said Ludwig.

'Still' sulked Wendy. 'I want a drink!'.

'And I want peace and quiet. We can't get everything!' shouted Ludwig and began walking again.

Wendy followed, sulking.

...

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were now walking up a mountain.

'I am SO tired' said Peach.

'Oh me too!' squealed Daisy.

Everyone stared at her.

'That's not a good thing' muttered Mario.

'I think we should set up camp here' said Luigi, as they came to the top of the mountain. 'Nobody will find us'.

Everyone agreed, and they began unpacking. Peach sorted out the beds, Daisy put certain foods in different backpacks, and Mario and Luigi watched for an enemy. What they didn't know, is that someone was watching closely, waiting for the perfect time to strike...

...

Pauline was walking up a steep mountain.

'This is so tiring' she said.

She came to the top, and gasped. She quickly hid behind a rock. She saw Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy, unpacking their things. Then she heard the sound of a string, and glanced towards a tree. Kamek was there, aiming an arrow at the gang.

_Maybe she could get in the gang, and then kill them at the right moment..._

Pauline ran out waving her arms. The four glanced at her.

'KAMEK IS IN THE TREE! SHE IS ABOUT TO KILL YOU!' she cried.

Mario glanced towards the tree and gasped. He grabbed his gun and shot Kamek quickly, before she could do anything. Kamek's eyes went white, and she fell back. She landed on the ground with a thump.

**NUMBER 18: KAMEK - DEAD**

Luigi heaved a sigh of relief.

'Thanks Pauline' said Mario, walking up to Pauline. 'How about you stay with us?'.

Pauline looked at Peach. She looked as black as thunder. Pauline smiled.

'Sure' she said.

They all began setting up.

...

Rosalina looked around for any food. She didn't have any, and her stomach was rumbling like a volcano.

'I really want food right now...' she said.

Then she saw something flying in the corner of her eye. She spun around, and saw a pigeon flying across the arena. Rosalina took out her machete, and threw it. It stabbed the bird, making it scream. Rosalina covered her ears, and the bird fell to the ground. Rosalina ran towards it, and picked it up.

...

A/N: That is the end of chapter three! I hope you guys enjoyed! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here is chapter four!

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ludwig, Wendy, Goomba, Koopa, Parakoopa, Rosalina and Pauline.

...

While Goomba and Koopa were dashing away, Birdo was stumbling behind. She dropped the backpacks, and sat down.

'GUYS! WAIT UP!' she screamed.

Goomba stopped running, but Koopa ignored Birdo, and was soon out of sight. Goomba helped Birdo up.

'Thanks, Goomba' said Birdo.

'No problem' smiled Goomba.

...

Koopa glanced over his shoulder every second, scared that someone will be there.

'Phew' he said, and began walking.

He came into a clearing. Nothing was there except a large bush in the middle. Red berries were growing from it, and made him hungry. He walked towards the bush, and picked some of the berries.

'These look delicious' Koopa said, and shoved them all in his mouth.

After he ate them, his stomach began feeling weird. He grabbed it.

'Ugh. I shouldn't have ate so many berries...' he said.

Then there was a thump, as Koopa fell to the ground, dead.

**NUMBER 14: KOOPA - DEAD**

The berries slowly turned black.

_Poisonous_

...

Bowser Jr sang a song as he skipped along with his father.

'Princess Peach, oh Princess Peach, will you please be my mother? OH PRINCESS PEACH!' he sang annoyingly.

Bowser turned to him.

'Shut the hell up, you girl!' he roared.

Bowser Jr closed his mouth, and began to feel sad.

...

Toadette decided she had to try to kill someone, or she would never win. She ripped off a sharp piece of wood from a tree, and inserted it in her belt. She wandered around, whistling loudly. She hoped someone would hear her. Nothing moved, not even the bright green leaves that glistened in the sun. After a few minutes, she began to feel annoyed.

'COME OUT, SOMEBODY!' she yelled. 'I'M HERE!'.

Still, nothing moved.

...

'I want a drink!' said Wendy, tugging on Ludwig's shoulder. 'Give me a drink!'.

'Even if I wanted to I couldn't!' yelled Ludwig. 'We are in the freaking hunger games!'.

Wendy fell silent.

'Bitch...' whispered Ludwig.

...

Peach tapped Daisy on the shoulder. She turned to her.

'What's the matter Peach?' Daisy asked.

'That bitch Pauline is stealing Mario off me' Peach said.

Daisy turned and looked at the other side of their camp. She saw Mario and Pauline laughing together, and she could tell Pauline was trying to make something happen.

'Go and confront her then' said Daisy.

Peach stood up.

'I will' she said.

Daisy watched Peach walk over to the two. Luigi came and sat down beside Daisy.

'What's up with Peach?' he asked.

Daisy shook her head.

'I don't know, Luigi. I don't know...'

...

Rosalina sat with the bird on her lap. She had her machete in her hand. She raised the knife, and sliced the bird's stomach. Blood trickled out of it, and spread across the dusty ground.

'I'm not a big fan of cooking, but when you have to, you will' she said.

Rosalina picked up two sticks, and rubbed them together. No fire started. Suddenly, something fell out of her backpack. She glanced at it, and her face lit up.

'Cool! A lighter!' she said, and stood up.

She walked around the forest until she came to a stream. She switched on the lighter, and dunked it in the water. It lit up the whole stream, and Rosalina laughed.

'I always wanted to do this!' she laughed.

Then she threw it into the trees, and walked back to the two sticks. Then she gasped.

'I could have damn used the lighter...' she said.

...

Birdo and Goomba had been talking for hours now. Suddenly, Birdo felt a spark of chemistry. Goomba felt it too. They both smiled at each other. Birdo moved closer to Goomba. Goomba moved closer to Birdo.

'So...What now?' Birdo asked.

'I don't know' said Goomba, shuffling back.

'Should we just stay here?' asked Birdo.

Goomba shrugged.

'Ugh' said Birdo. 'Say something!'

'Shut it you whore!' yelled Goomba.

Birdo gasped. Goomba put his hand on his mouth.

'...Asshole' said Birdo, and got up.

'Birdo!' yelled Goomba, watching Birdo walk away.

'WHAT!?' cried Birdo, spinning around.

'Look, I'm sorry' said Goomba, standing up. 'I don't know what came over me'

'That's not enough!' cried Birdo, slapping Goomba hard in the face, causing him to fall back down.

She turned and ran off. Goomba watched her go.

...

Bowser Jr walked beside his father, still depressed.

'Are you angry with me, Daddy?' he asked.

Bowser didn't answer. Bowser Jr took that as a 'Yes'.

'Daddy?' he said again.

Bowser didn't answer, but continued to walk.

'DADDY!' yelled Bowser Jr, tears running down is face. 'ANSWER ME!'

Bowser didn't answer. Bowser Jr didn't think about what he was going to do next, and raised his hand. He used his claws to slice Bowser's back, making him roar in pain. Bowser Jr gasped. Bowser turned to him.

'SON!' he screamed, picking up Bowser Jr and throwing him against a tree.

Bowser Jr groaned and stood up. Bowser turned, and walked off. Bowser Jr secretly followed him.

...

Toadette decided to stop calling for anyone. She sat down, and watched the white clouds slowly move across the sky.

'I wish I could be home...Safe...' she whispered. 'But that will never happen...'

...

Sonic looked raised the dirty microphone again, and spoke into it.

'Hello everyone. Three people have died since I last spoke to you. The three that have died are Yoshi, Kamek and Koopa. Good luck'

...

Wendy was now extremely annoyed. She lifted the backpacks that she was dragging on the floor, and threw them around her shoulder.

'Give me a drink, Ludwig' she muttered.

'I CAN'T!' screamed Ludwig, startling Wendy. 'I FUCKING CAN'T!'

Wendy gasped, and backed away.

'I'm sorry' she said.

Ludwig sighed.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that' he said.

'And I shouldn't have asked you for a drink a million times' smiled Wendy.

'Let's go' said Ludwig, and they both set off.

...

Peach tapped Pauline on the shoulder. She turned to her.

'Hey tuts, get off my man' she said.

'Excuse me' said Pauline, standing up. 'He's my man as much as yours'

'No he's not!' yelled Peach.

Pauline whipped out her bow and arrow.

'Say that again...' she said threateningly.

Peach backed away, and fell into Luigi and Daisy.

'Pauline...' said Mario, and grabbed the bow. 'Put down the weapon...'

Mario tugged as hard as he could, but Pauline pulled back.

'NO! I WANT HER DEAD!' screamed Pauline, and let go of the string.

Mario pulled on the bow again, and he and Pauline began rolling down one side of the mountain. The arrow shot through the air towards Peach.

'Watch out!' yelled Daisy, and pulled on Peach's dress.

Daisy fell backwards, banging into Luigi, who fell down the opposite side of the mountain. Daisy also began rolling down the mountain. Peach gasped as the arrow got closer to her. She got up and jumped down the side of the mountain with Luigi and Daisy.

...

Rosalina sat with her head in her hands.

'Why am I such a stupid bitch?' she said.

She picked up the two sticks again.

'I guess I can try one more time...' she said, and began rubbing them together.

A fire started at once, startling Rosalina, who dropped the sticks. The fire set the leaves on fire, making Rosalina cough. She got up, and began to run away. Suddenly, the fire made a circle around Rosalina, making it impossible for her to escape. She coughed again, and she began to shake. She collapsed, and her head fell right into the fire. She screamed, but it was too late. The fire engulfed her whole body.

**NUMBER 19: ROSALINA - DEAD**

...

A/N: And that is the end of this chapter! Review who you think and want to win!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Thanks to _Moley Koopa_ who reminded me about Parakoopa. I would have forgotten about him completely otherwise :P

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ludwig, Wendy, Goomba, Parakoopa and Pauline.

...

Parakoopa flew through the arena, his backpack hanging onto his tail.

'Ugh. I have such a headache' he muttered and touched his forehead.

He felt his temples. No lumps.

'Hmmm...' said Parakoopa.

Then he looked up into the clouds.

'Why didn't I think of this before?' he said. 'I can escape by flying!'

He flew up and up. Suddenly, he slammed into something, electrifying him. His wings went limp, and he landed hard on the ground. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was barely alive.

...

Birdo ran with tears streaming down her face.

'Why would Goomba say that to me?' she yelled.

Then she heard rustling in the bush behind her. She turned around, afraid. Sweat trickled down her face. A figure came out of the bushes.

'Go away, Goomba' muttered Birdo, and turned away.

'Birdo look, I'm so sorry' Goomba said.

'But why would you call me a whore?' asked Birdo, turning around and meeting Goomba's eyes.

'I don't know, it all happened so quick, please forgive me' said Goomba.

Birdo smiled.

'Of course' she said, and began to walk towards Goomba.

Suddenly, Goomba's eyes went blank, and Birdo screamed and blood began running down his head. Goomba fell over, and Birdo saw a knife stuck in his head.

**NUMBER 12: GOOMBA - DEAD**

'No! Goomba no!' screamed Birdo, her face red with tears.

Wendy stepped out of the bushes, carrying four backpacks. Ludwig followed after her. Birdo stood up and her legs began shaking.

'You...bastard...' said Birdo to Ludwig, who was covered with blood.

Birdo looked at Wendy, who was spotless. She didn't feel angry with Wendy, but she wanted to stab Ludwig like HELL. Birdo unzipped Koopa's backpack, and pulled out a machine gun. Wendy went pale.

'You kill Goomba...I kill you' said Birdo, and placed her index finger on the trigger.

Wendy screamed, picked up the backpacks, and ran. Ludwig also turned around to run, but Birdo had already pressed the trigger. Bullets sprayed out from the gun, finding a home in Ludwig's body. Gashes opened up everywhere on his body. Blood exploded from his body, landing on Birdo. She gave a scream and continued to shoot him, until the ammo for the gun ran out. She dropped the gun, and walked over to Ludwig, who was still standing up.

'Bye Ludwig' Birdo whispered, and pushed Ludwig over.

**NUMBER 11: LUDWIG - DEAD**

Birdo walked off, dragging the backpacks behind her.

...

Bowser stomped along, being as quiet as he could. But it was impossible for BOWSER to be quiet. His son followed in the shadows, struggling to keep up with his father. He was soon walking out of sight.

'Curse these stubby little legs!' said Bowser Jr dramatically.

His father turned around at once, his eyes red like fire. Bowser Jr ran in the shadows closer to his father. Then there was a crack as he stepped on a twig. Bowser turned to him.

'I know your there, Junior' he said.

Bowser Jr walked out of the shadows.

'Hi Daddy' he said.

...

Toadette practised with her knife, well, the sharp piece of wood. She practised stabbing leaves and other soft stuff. Suddenly, she saw a small white rabbit in the corner of her eye, it's nose twitching. Toadette yelled and spun around. The rabbit looked at her, surprised. Toadette threw the piece of wood at it. The wood dug into the rabbit's body, making it squeak in pain. Toadette ran toward it, and picked it up. She ripped off the head, and blood shot out from the neck.

'Ahhh...That felt good...' she said, and threw the rabbit onto the floor.

...

Sonic was too lazy to speak, so he instructed Tails to tell the survivors who else had died. Just before Tails spoke into the microphone, the door opened and Amy walked through, followed by Vector.

'How is the game going so far?' asked Vector.

'Fine, fine' said Sonic.

Amy and Vector walked inside, followed by Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Mighty, Charmy and Cream.

'Why exactly did you want us?' asked Cream.

Sonic clapped his hands together.

'Good, your all here!' he said, completely ignoring Cream's question.

Everyone stared at each other weirdly.

'I said, 'Why did you want us?' repeated Cream, a bit irritated.

'Just to tell you about the games' said Sonic.

Tails, ignoring everyone, lifted the microphone.

'Hello everybody! Three more people have died since Sonic last spoke to you. Rosalina, Goomba and Ludwig. Good luck' he said.

Everyone looked to Sonic.

'Oh yeah, 9 people have died so far, 11 left' said Sonic.

'And who exactly are the 11 survivors?' asked Blaze.

'Well, if I remember correctly, the ones who are still alive, are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Parakoopa and Pauline. 5 boys, 6 girls' said Sonic.

'Yeah! Go girls!' squealed Amy, high-fiving Cream.

'I still don't get why you dragged us all the way here' muttered Shadow.

'Whatever' said Sonic. 'Go away now'

Nobody moved, because they were all talking. Sonic clapped his hands, which caught Tails's attention.

'Shoot them all' whispered Sonic.

Tail nodded, and also clapped his hands. Five men in white suits came into the room, and began shooting everybody except Sonic and Tails.

'Ahhh...that's good' said Sonic.

...

Wendy continued to run, her feet crunching the leaves. She tripped over a couple of times, but it didn't stop her.

'I have to get away from Birdo, that bitch!' said Wendy, pushing past the branches.

...

Pauline screamed as her dress got ripped in various places as she tumbled down the mountain. Her golden brooch around her wrist had fallen off. She landed on the floor next to Mario, who was bloody.

'Mario? Are you Ok?' asked Pauline.

Mario stood up.

'Yeah Peach, I'm fi-Wait a minute! PAULINE?' cried Mario. 'Oh yeah, YOU TRIED TO **KILL** PEACH!'

Pauline grabbed Mario's shoulder.

'Stop! Just stop!' she cried.

...

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Not much to say here, so...Enjoy, I guess. :P

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ludwig, Wendy, Goomba, Parakoopa and Pauline.

...

Luigi yelled as he rolled down the steep mountain, trying to stop himself. He was getting cut everywhere, and his clothes were torn. He thought he was going to die.

'Ouch! Argh! Ouch! DAMN MOUNTAIN!' he cried, as he smashed his head on a rock that was jutting out of the mountain.

He landed at the bottom, and felt something running down his cheek. He felt it with his hand, then looked at it. It was blood.

'Ugh' he said, standing up. 'Daisy? Peach? Anyone?'

Then there was a scream and a thump. Luigi spun around, shaking with fear.

'W-Who's there?' he said.

There was a loud groan.

'Woah, I hit my head bad'

Luigi recognised the voice at once.

'Daisy?' he said, and walked over to the bush where he heard the voice.

'Luigi?' said the voice.

A figure came out from the bushes.

'You scared me for a minute, Daisy!' said Luigi, and hugged Daisy.

'Have you seen Peach?' asked Daisy.

'I'M HERE GUYS!' screamed a voice, and Peach ran out from behind a tree.

'Shut the hell up!' said Daisy.

Peach slapped her hand over her mouth. She lifted up her dirty dress and made her way over to Luigi and Daisy.

'I wonder where Mario and Pauline are' said Luigi.

'That bitch' said Peach at once. 'That damn bitch'

Daisy looked at Peach, trying not to laugh.

...

Parakoopa spotted his backpack, about a metre away from him. He stretched for it, but he couldn't reach far enough. He shifted towards it, but then an excruciating pain shot through him, making him yell. He gasped when he realized how loud he was. He stretched again, and the tip of his fingers reached the handle of the backpack. He stretched one more time, and pulled the backpack towards him. He unzipped it slowly, pain still going through him. He searched inside for a medical kit. He had one, and pulled it out. He opened it, and looked at the contents. Bandages and a needle. He filled up the needle, and held it above his arm. He stuck it in his arm, and an unbearable pain shot through him.

'Arggghhhh' Parakoopa said with gritted teeth.

He dropped the needle, and felt himself turn numb.

'Just a few more minutes and then I'll be fine' said Parakoopa, grinning.

...

Birdo grinned, thinking about when she murdered Ludwig.

'He deserved it' she said. 'For killing my Goomba'

She stopped to take a rest, watching the leaves blowing gently in the wind.

...

Bowser stared at his son.

'Why were you following me?' he asked.

'I-I didn't want to be alone' said Bowser Jr, looking down at his feet.

'Well, I WANT to be alone, get it?' said Bowser, stomping off.

Bowser Jr didn't want to be beaten by his father. He ran after him, and jumped. He grabbed onto Bowser's neck, and pulled hard. Bowser made a spluttering noise, and tumbled over. Bowser Jr jumped off and jumped onto his father's stomach. Bowser gasped as Bowser Jr sliced his stomach with his claws.

'GWARRGGGHHH! Junior? What are you doing!? STOP! I'M YOUR FATH-' his voice was cut off as Bowser Jr slit his throat with his sharp claws.

**NUMBER 9: BOWSER - DEAD**

Bowser Jr sat down next to his father.

'Daddy' he said. 'Are you awake Daddy?'

...

Sonic picked up the microphone.

'Congratulations to the 10 survivors! You guys are halfway through the game. Here is a list of everyone who has died so far' said Sonic. 'Toad, Goombella, Paragoomba, Yoshi, Kamek, Koopa, Rosalina, Goomba, Ludwig and Bowser. The 10 survivors are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Birdo, Bowser Jr, Toadette, Wendy, Parakoopa and Pauline. Good luck'

...

Toadette placed the blanket on the floor, and lay down on it. She looked up to the starry sky.

'What a beautiful night' said Toadette.

She gasped as a shooting star zoomed past her. She then decided to make a wish.

'I wish I will win these games and get home' she said.

...

Wendy sighed, and opened up her backpack. Luckily, there was a blanket and a mattress there. She smiled, and set up. She sat down on the mattress, knowing she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. She thought about the people who had died so far. She didn't think about Ludwig, because she knew she would get worked up. She sighed loudly. She got up and went for an evening stroll.

...

'Look, Mario' said Pauline. 'If you keep yelling like that your going to get us both killed! Just shut the hell up, and follow me'

Mario followed as Pauline walked through the trees.

'I really want to shoot the hell out of you right now' said Mario, who didn't have any weapons except his Machine gun.

Pauline stopped and turned around.

'Then why don't you?' she asked, with a hurt expression on her face.

'Because I'm not that kind of person. And neither is Luigi, or Daisy, or PEACH!' shouted Mario.

'Well I am' said Pauline, starting to chuckle. 'I would kill you right now if I wanted too'

'But you don't have a weapon' said Mario.

Pauline pulled something from her back, and showed it to Mario.

'I put it here, just in case' she said.

'Yeah, but I could shoot you before you do anything!' said Mario, nervously.

'I know you love me' said Pauline, changing the whole subject. 'I know you love me over her, over Peach'

Mario backed away from Pauline, raising the gun.

'I-I don't love you. I d-don't even like you' he said.

Pauline chuckled, and put her hand on Mario's shoulder.

'You love me' she said, and started kissing Mario.

'GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!' screamed Mario, grabbing Pauline's hand tightly, and pushing it away.

Pauline gasped. She turned around and continued walking. Mario followed slowly, his gun still aimed at her head.

...

Luigi lost both of his machine guns, Daisy had her tazor, and Peach lost all of her weapons too.

'I can't believe we started off with so many weapons, and now we just have a tazor!' said Daisy.

'I know! I spent 483 damn coins on those! Ugh, this sucks!' said Peach.

Luigi stayed silent.

'Should we make some allies or not?' asked Luigi.

'Let's keep it us three' said Daisy.

'Bitch' said Peach.

'Excuse me?' said Daisy, turning around in shock.

'Bitch' said Peach. 'Pauline is a bitch'

Daisy sighed.

'We know that, Peach' she said. 'Just shut the hell up, alright?'

'Ok...' whispered Peach.

They all walked on.

...

Parakoopa waited and waited. Suddenly, he felt his fingers move violently. He attempted to lift his exhausted leg, and succeeded.

'Yes!' he said, standing up.

He picked up his backpack and ran off, not thinking about the noise he was making.

...

Birdo spotted the moon slowly rising above the horizon. It was a full moon. She smiled.

'I remember watching the full moons with Yoshi...Yoshi...' she said.

Then she snapped out of her daydream.

'I don't love Yoshi anymore' she said. 'I truly love Goomba. But now both of them have been taken away from me...Taken away by Sonic...'

...

Bowser Jr shook Bowser.

'He is dead, Junior'

Bowser Jr turned around, and saw a familiar figure.

'Wendy? I'm so glad your alive! Where's Ludwig?' he asked.

'Haven't you been listening to Sonic? Ludwig is dead! Dad is dead!' said Wendy.

Then she spotted Bowser's dead body behind Junior. She glanced at Junior, and saw his claws were stained with blood.

'Um...How did Dad die, Junior?' asked Wendy, afraid what her younger brother would say.

Bowser Jr looked at Wendy, with tears in his eyes.

'I killed him...'

...

In Toadette's dream, she was in a field. She looked to her right, and saw Toad running towards her.

'Toad? Your alive!' she squealed, running towards him.

Toad suddenly stopped running. Toadette fell into him.

'What's wrong Toad?' she asked.

'I'm not alive, remember? I got killed. You killed me, Toadette. You killed me' said Toad in a evil voice.

Toadette was shocked.

'No, your wrong' she said. 'Goombella did, remember? Don't blame me, Toad. Please don't blame me! I didn't do it!'

'Yes you did' said Toad. 'You killed me'

Tears were streaming down Toadette's face now.

'GOOMBELLA KILLED YOU!' she cried.

Toad suddenly grinned. Toadette looked at him, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

'I'm just joking' he said.

Toadette smiled, and hugged Toad.

'I'm so glad your alive' she said.

Suddenly, Toad stopped smiling again. Toadette stared at him.

'I'm not alive' he said. 'I'm dead. You didn't save me'

'I couldn't!' Toadette cried. 'I didn't see the fucking arrow!'

'You should have seen it' said Toad, starting to walk away. 'And now you'll never see me again...'

Toad vanished into thin air, leaving Toadette alone in the field.

'AHHHHHH!' screamed Toadette, and jerked upright on the blanket.

Her clothes were soaking wet, and Toadette didn't know if they were from sweat or tears, or both. She didn't know where she was at first, and then she remembered.

'Toad...' said Toadette. 'I didn't kill you...'

...

'Where exactly are we going?' asked Mario, starting to get irritated.

Pauline turned around sharply, whipped out her machete, and stared at Mario angrily.

'WILL YOU STOP WHINING LIKE A LITTLE BABY, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!?' she cried.

Mario stepped back.

'I'm sorry, GOD' Mario said.

Pauline turned around, took a deep breath and continued walking, with Mario following.

...

'I am sooo hungry' complained Daisy.

'We left all the food up the mountain' said Peach.

'Why can't we go back up?' asked Daisy.

'Because it's safer for us to stay down here!' snapped Luigi, turning around.

Daisy was taken back by this comment.

_These games are changing everyone's personalities..._ she thought.

...

Parakoopa stopped by the stream where Yoshi died.

'Ahhh, a nice place to camp' he said in delight. 'First I'll get some water'

Parakoopa looked in his backpack, but he didn't find a cup or a bowl. He sighed. He walked over to the stream, and cupped his hands. He dunked them in and took them back out five seconds later. They were full of sparkling water. He smiled.

...

A/N: That is the end of chapter six! 10 people left. Please review and put who you want to win, who you think will win, who you want to die, and who you think will die. Next chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Nothing much to say...again...Lol. Something will happen in this chapter though, that includes a tornado, and maybe something else. :P

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Parakoopa and Pauline.

...

'I am so bored...' muttered Birdo. 'So, so bored...'

She looked up, and spotted a large, black cloud floating through the midnight sky, towards the arena. It was shaking, as if something wanted to get out of it. The owls screeched loudly and there was the sound of flapping as they flew over the beautiful horizon.

'That cloud looks dangerous' said Birdo, clenching her fists. 'It must be the work of Sonic'

She watched as the bright moon disappeared and the cloud covered it, creating a large shadow.

...

Wendy gasped, and stepped back. Her high heel caught on a root, and she tumbled over.

'You...You what?' she said.

'I killed him!' yelled Bowser Jr, standing up. 'I killed him!'

Wendy stood up.

'D-Did you mean too?' she asked.

Before Bowser Jr could answer, a large shadow went over them. Bowser Jr glanced up.

'That is not normal...' he said.

Wendy also looked up, and folded her arms.

'It's just a cloud' she muttered.

'Wendy, we can't see the moon!' said Bowser Jr.

'True' said Wendy, glancing up again.

'Let's move from here' said Bowser Jr, and began to look frightened.

'No' snapped Wendy, looking at Bowser Jr. 'We are fine'

Bowser Jr looked back up. It didn't _look _fine!

...

Toadette watched the sky, still panting. She watched the bright moon, illuminating the world.

'There is only ten of us left...' she said. 'We are halfway through the games, and I'm still alive! I'm still alive!'

Then the forest turned dark, and Toadette rubbed her eyes, wondering if it was her. When she opened them again, she gasped. It wasn't her. A shiver went through her spine, making her jump.

'Why is it so dark?' she asked, and glanced up to the sky.

She looked around for the moon, but she couldn't see it anywhere. In its place was a massive black cloud, that looked like it was about to burst.

'Woah...' Toadette whispered.

...

'_Oh it's all about Pauline, that's right. We always have to have it HER way. Just Pauline. That bitch..._' Mario said to himself as he ripped off some bark from a tree.

Then Pauline turned dark, followed by her surroundings.

'What the hell happened to you?' asked Mario.

Pauline turned around, and flipped her hair.

'What?' she said.

'You have turned dark!' said Mario.

'So have you' said Pauline. 'Look up'

Mario turned his head to the sky, and gasped.

'Woah that cloud is-ACH!' yelled Mario and fell to the ground.

Mario looked up, and saw Pauline standing there, holding her machete. It was dripping with blood.

'You bitch...' whispered Mario, trying to speak.

Pauline picked up Mario by the neck, and pinned him against the tree. She sliced Mario's stomach, and blood gushed out of it, landing on her shoes.

'Stop...Pauliine please stop...' Mario whispered, getting weaker and weaker.

Pauline stuck the knife in Mario's neck, pinning him to the tree. Pauline laughed, wiped her hands on Mario, and began to walk away. She took one last look at Mario, and then turned away.

**NUMBER 1: MARIO - DEAD**

A tear rolled down Pauline's cheek as she walked into the shadows. As she walked through the forest, she heard voices. She shot into action and dashed away.

...

'Guys!' yelled Peach. 'Over here! It looks safe!'

'Peach, I'm telling you, that stupid cloud will be EVERYWHERE!' muttered Daisy.

Peach skipped along.

'Bitch...' said Daisy under her breath.

Luigi chuckled.

'Come on!' he said, pulling Daisy after him.

Soon they were all walking together. As they rounded a corner, Peach screamed.

'What? What's wrong!?' cried Daisy.

'MARIO! NO! MARIO! PAULINE, YOU BITCH! MARIO, NO!' Peach screamed, tears gushing from her eyes.

Luigi watched, patting Peach's back. Daisy caught up with them and gasped. Blood was dripping from the plumber's neck. Peach was on her knees, weeping. Daisy walked over to Peach.

'Don't worry, Peach. It's fine' she said.

'NO IT'S NOT!' cried Peach, raising her head. 'IT'S NOT FINE!'

'I'm jut trying to help, sheesh' muttered Daisy.

After five minutes of listening to Peach cry, Daisy couldn't wait no more.

'Are you done yet!?' she said loudly. 'We can't stay here forever, you know!'

'Daisy is right' said Luigi. 'Let's go'

Peach nodded, and slowly stood up. She took one more look at Mario's body, and walked away with Luigi and Daisy.

...

Parakoopa wiped his mouth, and sat up. He stared at the stream. Then, he saw it slowly turn dark.

'Huh?' he said, and peered closer.

It was definitely getting darker. So was the ground. Parakoopa looked up, and gasped. A huge cloud was there, as black as thunder. It blocked out the moon.

'Woah...' Parakoopa said.

...

Birdo began to feel uneasy.

'I better go' she said, and got up. 'Just in case...'

She walked off. Suddenly, the cloud began swirling. First slowly, then faster and faster. Soon it was spinning around like crazy. The cloud slowly disappeared, and in its place, was a large tornado. It spun to the ground, and began pulling trees off their roots and they swooped up into the air. Slowly, the arena got destroyed, bit by bit.

...

Bowser Jr gasped, as he saw the cloud disappear, and something fell down, quite far away from them.

'Wendy, did you see that?' he asked.

He turned to Wendy, who was checking her nails.

'Let me guess. Your going to say the cloud turned into something else and disappeared, right?' she said, and sighed.

'Yes!' said Bowser Jr.

Wendy laughed.

'Yeah, and do you really expect me to believe that?' she said.

'Well, I'm leaving' said Bowser Jr, and stomped off.

'Wait up, bro!' said Wendy, and followed.

...

Toadette turned away from the cloud, and looked at the trees.

'They are so beautiful...' she said.

Then she turned her gaze to a butterfly.

'That looks like shit' she said, and laughed.

Then, she spotted the butterfly zoom up into the sky. She realized the butterfly wasn't moving it's wings, and gasped. Then she felt wind around her. A gale pushed against her, making her slam against a tree. She scrambled to her feet, and looked up. She gave a small scream at what she saw. A huge spiral was spinning about in the sky. _A tornado! _Toadette screamed as she saw a tree fall over and begin swirling in the air. It got eaten up by the tornado, and it grew. Toadette took a deep breath, and ran. She ran across the field where she was. The tornado tried to pull her up, but Toadette had already escaped into the forest.

...

Pauline walked along, her blood-stained hands gripping her machete.

'I can't believe I killed Mario...' she said.

She tripped over a twig, and fell flat on her face. She sat up, and touched her nose. It was bleeding.

'Shit!' she whispered.

She got back up, and fell back down again. But this time, she didn't trip. A searing pain shot through her leg, and she thought she had broken it. She glanced down, and saw a large tree across her legs.

'Help!' she cried. 'Please help me!'

She felt wind around her, and saw the tornado blasting through the trees towards her.

...

A/N: Chapter seven is over! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!...Ummm...Random :P

Characters Alive: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Parakoopa and Pauline.

...

Peach tried to hold back her tears, making horrible choking noises in her throat.

'Peach is crying again' muttered Daisy.

'Shut up! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!' yelled Peach.

'And...' said Daisy, rolling her eyes.

Peach screamed, and snatched the tazor from Daisy's grasp. She flicked it on, making a blue light appear. She walked over to Luigi, who's back was turned.

'Peach! Get away!' said Daisy.

'Luiiiggggiiiii' laughed Peach.

Luigi turned around. Peach crouched down and zapped Luigi in the leg, making him cry out and fall to the ground. Daisy screamed and ran over to him. Peach watched, laughing.

'That's right, Luigi! Enjoy the pain!' she said chuckling.

Peach spotted Daisy running over to Luigi, and punched her in the mouth. Blood gushed out from her jaw and she staggered back, dazed. Peach flicked on the tazor, and watched the blue light.

'Say hello to your new friend, Daisy' said Peach to the wounded Princess.

Daisy screamed as Peach kicked her to the ground and zapped her multiple times.

'See ya guys' said Peach, walking off with the tazor.

Daisy squirmed about, trying to get up. She shook with fright, and crawled over to Luigi.

'Hello? Luigi?' she said, tears shining in her eyes. 'Please wake up'

Luigi gave a groan and rolled over.

'Ugh. Five more minutes' he moaned.

Daisy squealed and clapped her hands together.

'Your alive! Your alive!' she screamed, hugging Luigi.

'Of course I'm alive' said Luigi, confused. 'What happened?'

Daisy explained the whole 'Peach' situation. At the end, Luigi had a shocked expression on his face.

'We have to kill her!' he said, sitting up.

'No' said Daisy, gently pushing him back down. 'We will stay here'

Suddenly, Luigi's cap whizzed off his head and up into the air. He looked up confused. Daisy's crown then rose into the sky, and swirled about, as if it was dancing.

'Oh no...' whispered Daisy, as she saw something spinning through the trees, ripping them from their roots.

'What?' asked Luigi.

'A tornado!' screamed Daisy, pointing.

There was a loud crack, and Luigi turned to where Daisy was pointing. A huge tree was getting lifted up, and disappeared. Wind howled in their ears, and they felt themselves being dragged towards the bundle of spinning air.

'Run!' cried Daisy, and got up.

While the tornado pulled one way, Daisy and Luigi pulled the other, attempting to escape its grasp. Daisy's dress shot up, and she pushed it back down. Luigi tripped over his feet, and rolled away from the tornado. Daisy began to get sucked up into it. Luigi got up and stared in horror as Daisy got blown around it. Daisy stared at Luigi, and blew him a kiss. Luigi began to cry, and ran off. Daisy screamed as the tornado began to rip her body apart. She got blasted into the air. She gasped as she found herself plunging to the ground. There was a sickening thump, as the Princess landed. Blood splattered all over the ground, and all that was left of Daisy, was her dirty dress.

**NUMBER 4: PRINCESS DAISY - DEAD**

...

'I wonder if Sonic did this...' Parakoopa wondered.

He watched the sky, hoping for the cloud to return, so he could get a closer look. It had been gone for a while now, and he was beginning to get nervous.

...

Birdo panted hard, and placed her hand on her chest. She put her hand on her head, expecting to feel the comforting velvet of her bow. It wasn't there.

'Damn it!' Birdo cried. 'I have been wearing that bow since I was three!'

She turned, and walked back the way she came, her face black with anger.

...

Wendy grabbed Bowser Jr's shoulder, and spun him around.

'Why are you running!?' she said, panting for breath.

'Look, I don't want to die. If you do, go ahead!' yelled Bowser Jr, and slapped Wendy hard on the cheek.

A bright red mark appeared on her cheek, and she touched it.

'Why...Why did you do that?' Wendy asked, stepping back.

'Wendy, I hate you. Ever since I first saw you, I wished you would just drop dead! How about you do that now, huh? DROP DEAD!' cried Bowser Jr, and ran off.

Wendy watched.

'Woah...' she said. 'JUNIOR! COME BACK!'

Wendy began sprinting after her younger brother, wanting to keep him safe.

...

Toadette stopped running, and chuckled.

'Yeah!' she laughed. 'Fuck you, tornado!'

She leaned back on a thick trunk of a tree. She took out a small bottle from her bottle, and stared at the contents inside.

'This is exactly what I need right now' she said, and opened it.

She drank all the bottle. Inside the bottle, was 'Toad Beer'. Toadette read what it said on the back.

**CAUTION!**

_Don't drink it all at once, contains a lot of alcohol._

Toadette laughed, and threw the bottle to the ground, making glass spread across the grass. Then she felt sleepy. She stumbled around, and hit her head on a tree, making her fall to the ground and black out.

...

Pauline began to cry, the grass absorbing her tears. She tried to wriggle out, but she couldn't get her legs free. The wind screamed in her ears, and her covered them with her hands.

'I'm going to die...' she whispered.

Then, she felt the tree being lifted. She crawled out, and the tornado sucked it up. Pauline looked around for her saviour, but there was nobody there. Then, someone tapped her back. She spun around, and saw a tall man, wearing a green cap.

'Luigi?' whispered Pauline.

'Yeah, it's me' said Luigi, and smiled.

Pauline also smiled, and put her hand on Luigi's cheek. Suddenly, Luigi a sharp piece of wood, and stuck it into her hand.

'AHHH!' Paulien screamed in pain.

'That's what you get for killing my bro and being a bitch!' yelled Luigi, and kicked her to the ground.

Pauline tried to crawl away, but another figure appeared in front of her, and stepped on her fingers. Pauline screamed as blood trickled out of her hand. The figure stepped on her hand again, their heel digging into her flesh. Luigi picked up Pauline, and grabbed her hair. He threw her against a tree, making her cry.

'Let me finish this...' said the figure in a low voice.

Luigi nodded, and stepped back. The figure grabbed Pauline by the neck, and threw her to the ground. Then the figure snatched the sharp piece of wood off Luigi, and stuck it into Pauline's eye, making blood ooze out of it.

'Yeah! You like that, don't ya?' laughed the voice, pushing the wood in more.

'Please stop!' screamed Pauline, her tears wetting her dress.

'NO!' screamed the figure, and kicked Pauline multiple times in the chest.

Blood gushed out of Pauline's eye, chest, and pretty much everywhere else, but the figure didn't stop. The figure grabbed Pauline's face and pulled, ripping it off. Pauline gave one more scream, and then closed her eyes.

**NUMBER 20: PAULINE - DEAD**

The figure slammed Pauline's face down, and rubbed her blood into their dress.

'Pauline deserved it, Peach' said Luigi, staring at the bloody corpse before him.

'I know' replied Peach.

They watched the tornado blow towards them. Suddenly, it shot into the air, and began to get smaller. Soon, only Peach could see it, because she was the tallest. Then, it disappeared completely. They both stared at each other.

'There is only seven of us left' said Peach.

'We are getting closer to the end, and closer to our deaths...' said Luigi.

'Yeah...' said Peach.

She smiled.

...

Sonic lifted the microphone, and his voice echoed around the arena.

'Heh heh heh...I guess you all enjoyed my little, or should I say big surprise? Anyway, three more people have died. Mario, Princess Daisy and Pauline. We are getting closer to the end, and don't be surprised if some natural disasters happen...Heh heh heh...Good luck, you're going to need it'

...

Parakoopa listened to Sonic.

'Woah...Mario is dead! And Daisy! I have no idea who Pauline is...But them two died before me! There is only seven of us left...' he said, rambling on about multiple things at the same time.

And then he realized, he could get home to his family!

'But there is still a big chance I could die...' he said.

...

Birdo screamed as she saw something blast into the sky. Then she heard Sonic's voice booming around the arena. After he had stopped speaking, Birdo clenched her fists in anger.

'If I ever get out of here alive, then I will kill Sonic...' she whispered. 'And his friend that started all this'

She began walking, her feet crunching on the brown leaves. She wished the sun would just come up, so she could at least see! She watched as a cute brown rabbit bounced past her. She smiled.

'At least your safe' she said. 'Hopefully, I will soon be joining you...'

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away with her dirt stained hand.

...

'JUNIOR!' cried Wendy. 'PLEASE COME OUT!'

She stopped, a hurt expression on her face.

'He really does hate me...' she whispered. 'My brother hates me...'

...

Toadette woke up with a jump, and found herself staring at the tree she hit her head on. Dry blood was on the bark, that made her shiver.

'I hate these games! I want to go home!' she cried. 'I want to go home right now!'

Suddenly, there was a crash, that made the ground shake. Toadette slipped and fell flat on her face. She gasped as she saw a metal hedgehog stomping through the arena.

_Metal Sonic!_

Toadette scrambled to her feet and hid behind a tree, knowing she couldn't win if she had a fight with him. Metal Sonic stopped right beside the tree, and made a beeping noise. Toadette held her breath. Metal Sonic turned his neck to the tree Toadette was hiding behind. Suddenly, lasers shot out of his eyes and struck the tree, making it explode. Toadette screamed and got flipped around. She landed on her leg, making her scream in pain. She watched as Metal Sonic walked towards her. Toadette scooted slowly away from Metal Sonic, her eyes struck with fear.

'P-Please...' Toadette whispered.

'**MUST DESTROY...MASTER'S ORDERS...MUST DESTROY...**' said Metal Sonic in a robot voice and raised a gun.

Toadette braced herself for impact, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud cry, and Toadette opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw Birdo's hands wrapped around Metal Sonic's neck. Before he could do anything, Birdo ripped off the neck, taking the head with it. Birdo kicked the body to the ground, and threw away the head. Then she crouched down and picked up the gun.

'Birdo!' cried Toadette. 'Thank you so much!'

Toadette ran towards Birdo. Suddenly, Birdo raised the gun, aiming for Toadette's head. Toadette stopped.

'W-What are you doing?' she asked.

Birdo sighed.

'I know you are my friend, Toadette. But these are the hunger games, and we have to kill' said Birdo, and placed her index finger on the trigger.

Toadette began backing away.

'You don't have t-to do this, Birdo' she said.

'I do' said Birdo, pulling back the trigger a bit. 'I do'

Birdo pulled the trigger, and there was a loud bang. Toadette dived out of the way, and the bullet whizzed past her. She scrambled to her feet, and ran off.

'BITCH!' cried Birdo. 'BITCH!'

Toadette ran into the trees.

...

A/N: Not many people remaining now. Please review who you want to win.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Ugh, today has been horrible. While I was walking home from school, it started raining. And by raining, I mean RAINING. By the time I made it home, I was drenched. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of Mario hunger games!

Characters Alive: Luigi, Peach, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Jr, Wendy and Parakoopa.

...

Parakoopa listened for the sound of guns. He flinched when he heard a bird singing.

'That was a close one...' he whispered.

Then there was a low groan, almost like a growl. Parakoopa gulped with fear. The growl came again, louder.

'Stay calm...' Parakoopa whispered.

Suddenly, a person leapt out of the shadows, holding a large machine. It had colourful buttons all over it, and was flashing a scarlet red. Parakoopa's eyes moved over to the person. It was a tall hedgehog, with flowing blonde hair. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a huge grin. She was wearing a yellow dress, that moved about in the wind.

'W-Who are you?' asked Parakoopa, glued to the floor with fear.

The woman grinned again, and spun around. She threw the gun into the air and caught it swiftly.

'I am Sonic's auntie, Fallow' said the hedgehog, and laughed.

Parakoopa couldn't help falling in love with the hedgehog. He thought she was so beautiful, but he also knew she was going to kill him.

'Why are you here?' asked Parakoopa, putting on a strong voice.

'Sonic hired me to kill you' said Fallow, and flipped her hair around. 'He said you guys were dying too slow'

Parakoopa looked confused.

'It is only the the second morning and there are only seven of us left' said Parakoopa.

Fallow put down the gun for a moment.

'That's not what Sonic said...' she whispered. 'He said it was the second week of the games, and only two of you had died'

'That's not true' said Parakoopa, stepping towards Fallow.

Fallow raised the gun immediately, fire in her eyes.

'Don't take another step...' she said angrily, pointing the gun at him.

Parakoopa stepped away hurriedly. Then, something crazy happened. Fallow's lovely hair fell off and fell to the ground in a heap. Parakoopa gasped as it turned into mouldy, gren hair. It rose back up, and landed on Fallow's head. Her dress fell off, and under it was a spider body. Parakoopa yelled out in fear. The beautiful woman she knew five seconds ago wasn't there anymore! Fallow picked up the gun with one of her eight legs, and aimed it at Parakoopa. She pulled the trigger, and chuckled. A beam escaped the gun, and went right through Parakoopa's body. Suddenly, he exploded, sending him into the air. Fallow turned, laughing, and scuttled away. Parakoopa landed with a sickening thump on the forest floor. He lay still for a moment, and then groaned. His eyes fluttered open. They were red.

'What kind of weapon was that?' he said.

He got up, but fell straight back down. He banged his head on the ground, and blood began to seep out of it. Parakoopa tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. Then he felt a searing pain through his body, and he yelled. Then his head fell back on the ground.

**NUMBER 17: PARAKOOPA - DEAD**

...

Birdo sat down on a large, cold rock and sighed. Her eyes fluttered up to the sky, and she spotted a flying wiggler zooming through the clouds. It's purple patterns glistened in the morning sun. The flower on its head opened up, and drank in the sunlight. The wiggler smiled to itself, knowing it would be a perfect day. Not for Birdo. She watched as it flew out of sight, and then looked back down. She began watching a butterfly. It flew past a figure, which made Birdo stop and stare at it. It stepped out of the shadows, and Birdo gasped.

'Your friends may have told you about me. I have returned. Let me introduce myself. I am Dimentio' said the figure.

Birdo stared at Dimentio. He had a black and purple jester suit on, and had a poncho, which had golden bells hanging off the end.

'Yes...' said Birdo. 'My friends have told me about you. Aren't you the traitor to Count Bleck, who saved your life? Who tried to destroy the world?'

Dimentio laughed.

'Yes, yes' he said. 'And now its time to kill you'

Dimentio shook his hands, and a flash of purple lightning appeared, and struck Birdo. She screamed and clutched her arm. Birdo ran towards Dimentio, and jumped into the air. She kicked him in the face, startling him. He fell to the ground, but jumpe back into the air, and grinned threatingly.

'I'm a jester, you know' he said.

Dimentio front-flipped three times, and cartwheeled around Birdo. She screamed, and pushed Dimentio roughly. He tumbled to the ground, and Birdo turned to run away.

'I'll return!' said Dimentio, and clicked his fingers.

He disappeared, leaving Birdo alone.

...

Wendy walke around, clutching her head.

'What did I do to make him hate me so much?' she said to herself.

'HEY!'

Wendy turned around.

'Who's there?' she asked.

Suddenly, Bowser Jr ran out of the darkness, screaming.

'Wendy! RUN!' he cried.

Bowser Jr went behind Wendy. A tall man, very weird looking, sprinted towards Bowser Jr.

_Eggman_

Wendy screamed and ducked as Eggman slashed at Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr dodged and kicked Eggman hard, making him hop around.

'Yeah, you like that!' shouted Bowser Jr. 'FUCK OFF!'

Wendy gasped at Bowser Jr's language. Wendy backed away from the them, but then remembered something.

_She had to protect her brother!_

Wendy gave a loud scream, and ran towards Eggman. He was concentrating too much on Bowser Jr to see Wendy dashing towards him. Wendy dived at Eggman's leg, and pulled. Eggman yelled and tumbled over. Bowser Jr smiled. Eggman attempted to get back up, but Wendy and Bowser Jr pushed him back down. Suddenly, there was a flash of purple lightning, startling Wendy, who fell over. A strange man wearing a black and purple suit stood there, grinning. He wore a purple poncho, with bells hanging off. Dimentio had returned!

'Need any help?' he asked Eggman, and chuckled.

...

Toadette sat in a tree, staring into the distance.

'Why would Birdo try to kill me? And where the hell did Metal Sonic come from?' she muttered to herself.

Sh lay back in the tree, muttering.

'Why does all this stuff happen to me?' she said to herself. 'And I always come back to life! I have been in a murder mystery, a fucking haunted hospital, and now this! God, a zombie invasion will happen next!'

She closed her eyes, and snuggled into the tree, wanting to have a nap.

...

Peach and Luigi sat talking for a while.

'So, do you think we will make it out alive?' asked Peach.

'Only one of us can' pointed out Luigi.

'Yeah...' said Peach, and looked up at Luigi.

'What?' asked Luigi.

Peach was silent or a moment. She sighed and spoke.

'Can I kill you?' she asked.

Luigi went pale.

'Of course you can't!' raged Luigi. 'Why the hell would you want to do that!?'

'One of us have to die, Luigi' said Peach. 'If you die, nobody will remember you. God, I'm the freaking Princess of the damn mushroom kingdom!'

Luigi shook his head, and sighed.

'I don't want you to kill me' he said. 'I want to live'

'So do I!' yelled Peach, standing up.

'How is this going to work?' Luigi asked.

'Like this' grinned Peach, pulling out her dirty tazor from her pocket.

Luigi began backing away.

'Peach, you don't have to do this' he said.

'Yes I do, Luigi' said Peach. 'Yes I do'

...

A/N: That is the end of chapter nine! I hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: There will probably be about 2 or 3 more chapters until this is finished, or maybe a bit more. I ain't exactly physic! Enjoy...:P

Characters Alive: Luigi, Peach, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Jr and Wendy.

...

'I'm glad that jerk is gone' said Birdo. 'God, he acts so much like a pervert'

She thought about what to do next. Then she felt her stomach rumble loudly. Birds screamed and flew off.

'It isn't THAT bad!' Birdo yelled after them.

She climbed up a thick tree and stood on the top. She screamed after the birds.

'HEY! COME BACK!' she screamed, waving her fist.

Birdo gets angry_ very _easily. She jumped as high as she could, done a roll in the air, and landed on one of the birds. Two of the others flew away, while the other watched. Birdo tugged on the bird's fur, making it scream. The bird flew about, Birdo hanging on. The bird slammed into a tree, gave a final scream, and thumped onto the ground. The bird that witnessed the fight flew towards Birdo, and sliced open her face with its sharp talons. Birdo spluttered, and blood splashed over the bird's white fur. She stumbled backwards, but stayed on her feet. The bird began biting her next, and its two friends joined in. Gashes opened up over Birdo's purple arms and legs. She thrashed about, and managed to clip one of the birds on the beak, causing it to spiral to the ground. The other two screamed loudly, and began ripping open Birdo. Eventually, Birdo stopped fighting, and fell over.

**NUMBER 8: BIRDO - DEAD**

One of the birds landed, and the other one landed next to it. Suddenly, they both screamed, and their fur turned blood red. Their eyes went blank, and their talons curled.

'Good job, Fetia and Tera' said a familiar voice.

Fallow stepped out of the trees in her human form. The two birds flapped their wings and landed on her shoulder.

'Time to kill some more' said Fallow, and stepped on Birdo's body, making blood trickle out of her mouth.

...

Eggman grinned.

'Thank you, Dimentio' he said. 'I would like your help'

Bowser Jr growled. Wendy tried to pull him away.

'Come on!' she whispered.

'Have you met Fallow yet?' asked Eggman, getting into a conversation with Dimentio.

'Yes. Nice woman. Like sweet honey on toast' said Dimentio, saying one of his stupid sentences.

'I have heard Metal Sonic is dead' said Eggman, brushing his moustache with his hand.

'Yes. Terrible thing. Like Mimi being annoying' laughed Dimentio.

Eggman stared at Dimentio.

'Who the hell is Mimi?'

'Oh' said Dimentio, wiping away his tears of laughter. 'Just a friend. Actually, not so much of a friend anymore'

Wendy tugged on Bowser Jr's arm.

'Let's leave now' she said.

Bowser Jr took no notice.

'Fine! Have it your fucking way!' she spat, and walked off.

Bowser Jr turned and followed Wendy. Suddenly, Dimentio clicked his fingers, and Bowser Jr collapsed to the floor, as if getting squashed. His blood and body parts shot everywhere.

'That was a close one' said Dimentio.

**NUMBER 10: BOWSER JR - DEAD**

Eggman laughed, his body sticking out.

'Five to go' he chuckled.

...

Sonic smiled deviously, and rubbed his hands together. Tails stood next to him.

'Four left, Sonic' he said.

'Yes' said Sonic. 'I will inform the remaining survivors now'

He raised the microphone, with a wire on the bottom that went all the way to the arena.

'Congratulations to the four remaining survivors!' he said. 'These people are - Luigi, Princess Peach, Toadette and Wendy! Since there are only a few of you left, you all must gather in the center of the arena. There, will be a surprise. Good luck'

...

Luigi yelled as Peach raised the tazor. Suddenly, they could hear Sonic's voice booming around the arena. They listened, and when he was done, Peach put the tazor back in her pocket.

'Your lucky' she said. 'Let's go'

They began walking, and then Luigi stopped.

'Wait a minute. We have no idea where the center is' he said.

Then, an aeroplane zoomed above them, and sparkly dust rained down from it. It touched Luigi's skin, and he disappeared, startling Peach.

'What the hell?' she said, and glanced around.

Then the dust landed on Peach's skin, and just like Luigi, she disappeared. She appeared again in the middle of the field. She glanced to her left and saw Luigi. She looked to her right and saw Wendy, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she looked straight forward and saw Toadette.

'Where are we?' asked Luigi.

'In the middle of the arena, stupid freak' muttered Wendy.

'What's up with you?' said Luigi angrily.

'My two brothers and my dad has died. What the fuck do you expect?' shouted Wendy.

'Woah guys! Stop fighting!' said Peach.

'Yeah!' said Toadette helping Peach.

'Why the hell are we standing here doing nothing?' asked Wendy.

'Dunno' replied Toadette. 'Sonic said there would be a surprise here. I wanted it to be cake'

'Mmm, I could really do with cake right now' said Peach.

'Let's just wait here for something to happen' said Luigi.

They all agreed. After about five minutes, three people walked into the field. The four turned to them.

'Ugh' said Wendy. 'Go away'

'This is the surprise' said one of the people.

The three people were Fallow, Dimentio and Eggman.

'Really?' said Peach.

Then she saw Dimentio.

'How are you alive?'

Dimentio laughed.

'Hello again, fair princess' he said.

'Don't you dare call me 'Fair princess!'' yelled Peach.

'Are you here to kill us or what?' said Toadette.

Eggman and Fallow laughed at the same time.

'How did you know?' said Fallow.

'Go away!' repeated Wendy, and began backing away.

Peach quickly pulled out her tazor, switched it on and zapped Toadette in the leg, making her fall over.

'What the FUCK are you doing!?' screamed Toadette. 'We are supposed to work together!'

'Ohhhhh' said Peach, and helped Toadette get to her feet.

Dimentio clicked his fingers, and Wendy began swaying left to right.

'Wendy!' shouted Luigi. 'Now is NOT the time for dancing!'

'I can't stop!' screamed Wendy, and tapped her feet on the ground.

Fallow laughed and smacked her in the face. Wendy groaned.

'Come here, bitch!' she screamed, and began tap-dancing towards Fallow.

Fallow giggled and ran away. Dimentio and Eggman watched.

'Luigi!' whispered Peach. 'Distract Dimentio and Eggman! I'll get them with the tazor!'

Luigi nodded, and Peach crept towards Dimentio and Eggman, who were watching Wendy and Fallow.

Dimentio was clapping his hands now. ZZT! Dimentio yelled and stumbled over. A shocking pain was in his leg. He glanced up and saw Peach.

'Egg...Eggma...' uttered Dimentio, struggling to speak. 'Eggma...'

Eggman didn't hear Dimentio. He was enjoying Wendy and Fallow too much! Peach kicked him hard in the leg, making him hop around. Then Peach jumped as high as she could, and thumped her fist on Eggman's head. He groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious. Dimentio tried to crawl away, but Peach pressed her heel down on his face, making blood squirt out. He also fell unconscious. Peach walked back to Luigi and Toadette, holding her tazor. Fallow continued to run away from Wendy. After five minutes, Toadette sighed and walked over to Fallow. She banged her fist down on her head multiple times, then pulled her onto the ground. Wendy stopped dancing, and sighed with relief. She helped Toadette beat up Fallow. She gave a last groan, and closed her eyes, blacking out.

'Phew' said Toadette, wiping her forehead and walking back to Luigi and Peach with Wendy.

'Now what?' asked Peach.

'YOU MUST NOW CONTINUE TO KILL EACH OTHER!' shouted a voice.

They all looked up, and saw Sonic in an airship. The four stared at each other.

'GOOD LUCK!' he yelled as the airship flew away.

They all looked at each other again, and then Peach flicked on her tazor.

'Time to die' she said.

...

A/N: Now it is starting to get exciting. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: It is getting closer to the end now. I think there will be about two more chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this fic.

Characters Alive: Luigi, Peach, Toadette and Wendy.

...

Wendy grinned. Peach turned to her.

'Aren't you scared? Your about to die' she said.

'Your not the only one with the weapon' said Wendy, and folded her arms.

Peach stared at Wendy.

'So...Where is it?'

Wendy laughed again, and raised her hand. Peach gulped at the sight of her razor-sharp claws. She laughed nervously.

'O-oh...Those' she said, and began backing away.

'Say goodbye, Princess' laughed Wendy, and lunged at Peach.

Wendy hammered into Peach's chest, startling her. She slipped on the wet grass and fell over. Wendy ripped open her leg with her claws. Peach screamed in immense pain, and pushed Wendy off her. She scrambled to her feet, and threw herself at the turtle-dinosaur. Wendy dodged swiftly, and hit Peach in the head. Peach gave a silent scream, and stumbled over, blood trickling from her head. Wendy wondered if she was dead or not. She walked around the princess, and then saw her eyes flutter open.

'Die, you bitch!' screamed Wendy and kicked Peach hard in the face.

There was a faint crack, and Wendy assumed Peach's nose was broken. She must be unconscious.

'I guess I should finish her off' sighed Wendy, and kneeled down.

'ARRRGGGGHHHHH!'

Luigi elbowed Wendy in the neck, and she sprawled across Peach.

'GET OFF MY FRIEND!' he yelled, and punched Wendy over and over in the face.

Wendy coughed and blood spluttered all over Luigi. She staggered back, and eventually fell over. She decided to play dead, and smashed her head on the ground, making it look she just died. Luigi wiped his forehead, and turned around. He found himself eye to eye with Toadette.

'Hey Luigi' she whispered with a smile, and stuck something in his chest.

Luigi stumbled back, and looked down to see what Toadette did. His vision was blurry, so it was hard to see. When his eyes focused, he realized it was a pocket knife. He looked down at Toadette with his blue eyes.

'Toadette...' he whispered, struggling to speak. 'Wh...Why?'

Toadette grinned. She pulled out the pocket knife, making Luigi cough, and licked off the blood.

'You can't trust everybody' she said in a low and creepy voice.

She grinned, and stabbed Luigi again in the heart. Luigi gasped in pain, and tripped over Peach's body. He landed with a thud on the ground.

**NUMBER 2: LUIGI - DEAD**

Toadette, thinking she was the only one left that was still alive, raised her hands in victory.

'YES! I'M GOING HOME!' she screamed.

She waited a few moments, but no airship came to pick her up.

'Guys? Luigi is dead! I'll prove it!' yelled Toadette, and stabbed Luigi in the head twice.

Still, no airship came.

'Is this some kind of joke!?' she cried.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

'Please take me home!'

'Oh, you're going home, that's certain'

Toadette turned around, to see Wendy there, grinning. Wendy walked over to Toadette, hiding her claws.

'Your home in hell'

Wendy stabbed the startled Toadette multiple times. She tried to run away, but Wendy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Toadette screamed silently, but that quickly faded as Wendy stabbed her again with her incredibly sharp claws. Toadette whispered something silently as she sank to the ground. Wendy heard it clearly.

Wendy laughed_._

'Yup. That's me' she chuckled, and pushed Toadette, causing her to fall quicker.

She landed next to Luigi.

**NUMBER 7: TOADETTE - DEAD**

Wendy wiped her hands on Toadette's corpse, and then grinned deviously. She thought she was the only one left, but obviously it wasn't that easy. Peach was still alive, breathing silently. Wendy didn't realize this though, and was waiting for the airship to come, just like Toadette did. After about ten minutes, Wendy began to wonder if Toadette WAS dead. She tiptoed over to her.

'Are you still alive?' she asked.

No answer. Wendy put her two fingers on Toadette's stubby little neck to make sure. There was no doubt. Toadette was dead. Wendy then walked over to Luigi, her feet crunching the autumn leaves. She checked the plumber for any signs of life. Nope. Finally, Wendy walked over to Peach. She had a feeling she was still alive, as she had the least gory wounds. She checked the Princess, and then gasped. She threw her head back, amazed. Then she raised her hand. Wendy felt a sudden spark of excitement and hope. She could return to her brothers and bring their life back to normal! She squealed with happiness, and brought her hand down on the Princess. But all she felt was wet grass. She looked down and anger, and saw no Princess. In its place was a necklace, with a bright blue jewel in the middle. Wendy growled.

'Peach must have dropped this when she ran away...' she said.

Then she remembered something.

'When I came into the middle of the arena, I felt a shock. When I put my arm back in, I had such a pain that I nearly bit my arm off. Around the middle of the arena is a...forcefield'

She looked up.

'That means Peach is still here!' she said.

She stood up, and looked around. The only hiding spot was a large bush that grew raspberries. She walked over to it cautiously. There was a shuffle from behind the bush, and Wendy saw a flash of pink. She jumped over the bush and saw a startled Princess Peach there.

'Hey Princess' said Wendy.

'Wendy!' said Peach, shocked.

'Why are you so shocked? The only place you can hide is behind a raspberry bush' muttered Wendy. 'Now stay still while I end your life'

Peach stood up, dodging Wendy's claws by a fraction.

'Let's fight 1 on 1, then we will see who is the best' she said confidently.

Wendy stared at Peach.

'Your quite a fighter...' she said. 'Fine. Let's do it'

They both walked out into the middle, Peach with her tazor, and Wendy with her claws. Thy raised their weapons.

'3...' said Peach.

'2...' said Wendy.

'1...' they both said together.

...

'Go Wendy, you can do it!' shouted Larry at the TV.

Lemmy, Morton, Iggy and Roy joined in. They had watched the 'Mario Hunger Games' from the first episode, and never thought Wendy would make it this far. Iggy spotted Roy crying. He turned away as soon as he saw Iggy looking at him.

'It's Ok, bro' said Iggy. 'Wendy will do it'

Roy nodded, and turned back to the TV, where Peach and Wendy were about to fight.

...

'PEACH! GO PEEEEAAAACCCCHHHHH!' screamed Toads all around Peach's courtyard.

There was a large TV built into Peach's balcony, and all the Toads were watching from it.

...

'0...' whispered Peach.

Wendy lunged forward straight away, slicing open Peach's stomach. Peach tried not to scream in pain, and flicked on he tazor quickly. But before she could zap Wendy, she sliced her again. Peach staggered back dropping her tazor, and everybody who was watching already knew who won. Wendy continued to stab Peach until there was no room for her to stab. Peach's eyes went black, her legs went limp, and she stopped breathing. But she didn't fall to the ground. She just stood there with her eyes open. Wendy, quite freaked out, pushed Peach. But she didn't fall over. Wendy began to wonder why Sonic wasn't announcing her the winner.

'Peach couldn't be still alive...' whispered Wendy, and attempted to push Peach over again.

It didn't work. Wendy turned, not wanting to look at the body anymore. But as she walked away, she thought she heard a whisper. She turned around and gasped.

'ARRRGGGGHHHHH!'

...

A/N: Next chapter is where I will wrap everything up. Please review and make sure to read the final chapter of the 'Mario Hunger Games!'


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Welcome to the finale of 'Mario Hunger Games'! Thanks to these people who have reviewed throughout the fic. Kookylover98, Kaiimi, Moley Koopa, Princess Toady, Alpha Darkness, TrollingForever, ISqueakers, Alexis4736, TheShadowGirl2, Daisyisawesome, Helena, Ebonei, LadyBeri, Lucy of Light, Geddiknight and Ghostleon.

Characters Alive: Wendy and Peach (Yeah, she is still alive)

...

Wendy's pupils grew in fear. Then she blinked, and growled.

'When will you die?' she grunted.

'Hopefully not today' replied Peach, who was now back alive.

'Right. Let's work this out' said Wendy, putting her hands up.

'How?' said Peach, slowly bending down and picking up her dented tazor, which flickered every few seconds.

'Look, I don't want to fight' sighed Wendy.

'The only way to win is by fighting' replied Peach.

Wendy chuckled.

'I ain't fucking dull' she said. 'Of course I want to damn fight!'

Peach laughed, and flicked on her tazor. The blue light flickered for a few moments, and then it went off. When Peach tried again, it didn't come on.

'Oh Shi-AHHHH!' she screamed as Wendy punched her in the stomach.

Peach staggered back, winded. She coughed.

'Damn damn damn!' she shrieked, and ran towards the trees.

Wendy watched Peach. She knew Peach would run into the forcefield. Peach continued to run, and slammed into the forcefield, electrifying her. Blue light bounced off her hair and body and zapped trees and bushes. They cracked and fell down to the ground, one of them crushing Peach. There was a sickening crunch as her bones smashed. Wendy slapped her hand over her mouth and turned away, disgusted.

**NUMBER 3: PRINCESS PEACH - DEAD**

Wendy screamed as gigantic trees fell down all around her. She knew she couldn't run away, because if she tried then she would get zapped and killed by the forcefield. She leapt out of the way as a trunk fell by her. She rolled across the middle of the arena, moving towards the forcefield. She screamed, trying to stop herself. But she couldn't stop, and she moved straight towards it. Suddenly, a tree fell down, and Wendy smashed into it. She groaned and touched her head. Then she looked around, and realized she won.

_She had won the Mario Hunger Games._

Wendy screamed in happiness, and stood up.

'FUCK YEAH!' she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

There was the sound of a helicopter, and the grass around her began swaying around. She glanced up, and saw a gigantic blue airship letting down a ladder. She read the bold writing on the middle.

**SONIC**

Wendy clenched her fists.

'This isn't over yet...' she whispered, and gripped the rungs with her bloody hands.

She placed her feet on the lower ones, and the airship rose into the air, wind blowing in her face. She knew she had to stay at the bottom of the ladder, but she wanted to kill Sonic. And that's what she was going to do.

'Ready or not' she grinned. 'Here I come'

She began climbing up the ladder, watching carefully for any loose rungs.

...

Sonic spun around on his chair. Tails looked at him.

'So, did you expect Wendy to win?' he asked.

Sonic stopped spinning, picked up a glass of champagne, and sipped it.

'Nope. She was one of the five who I thought would never win'

Tails nodded, and looked out of the glass window. He watched the white clouds move across the lovely afternoon sky. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it away quickly. Sonic saw this though.

'What's wrong, Tails?' he asked, taking another sip.

Tails shook his head and looked at Sonic.

'Nothing' he said and smiled.

Sonic nodded slowly, and Tails turned away again.

...

Wendy gripped hold of the ladder as it swayed violently. She clambered up the remaining rungs, and went through a blue trapdoor. She found herself in a large white corridor. Doors were everywhere, and standing next to her were two green hedgehogs in lime suits. They were probably there to make sure Wendy didn't get anywhere in the airship. When Wendy attempted to walk towards a door, one of them stopped her.

'Sorry. You must go back down the ladder and wait until you are home. The airship is private' he said in a strong voice.

Wendy slapped the hedgehog who was pushing her back towards the trapdoor.

'No!' she said.

'I'm sorry, madam, but this airship is private!' said the same hedgehog, a bit louder.

Wendy raised her hand and sliced the hedgehog in the face.

'ARRGGGHHH!' he cried, stumbling about.

The blood blocked his view, and he couldn't wipe it off, as it had already dried. He continued to flail about. Wendy quickly opened the trapdoor, and the hedgehog. His yells got fainter and fainter. And then, they stopped. The other hedgehog took out a walkie-talkie. Wendy stabbed him with her claws before he could say anything. She grinned as he sank to the ground. Then she looked up, and wondered where to go next. She tried all the doors, but they were either locked or there was nothing important inside. After a few minutes, she came to a chocolate brown door, with a golden star embedded in the middle. Wendy read it, and grinned.

**SONIC**

Wendy took off her high heels, not wanting to make a noise, and slowly opened the door. She stepped inside, closed the door, and looked around. She was in a white room, with a gigantic television on the wall. Sonic probably watched them fight from there. It was switched off now, though. There were a few pictures around the room. All of them had Sonic in various poses. There was a desk in the middle, with a few sheets of paper on it. But Sonic wasn't there. Then Wendy heard low voices. She walked around the room, and then found another door beside a cabinet. It was another oak door. She pressed her ear against the wood, and listened.

_'Are you sure your Ok?'_

_'Yes, I'm fine'_

_'Good, good. So when are we going to be at Bowser's Castle'_

_'We ain't'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I ordered your servants to go to the trapdoor, and cut the ladder, so Wendy will fall and hopefully brake her neck. That's what you wanted right?'_

_'Yes. That's goo-'_

Wendy pulled away her head. Now the only thing she heard was murmuring.

'So THAT'S what they want to do, huh? Well, they will have a shock when I'm not on the ladder!'

She decided whether to go in or not. Then she thought. If she went in, she would be able to kill Sonic, but stupid Tails would call security and would get her killed. She decided she would stay in the room she was in, and began nosing. She opened one of the two cabinets, and looked inside. There were lots of vases with interesting patterns painted on. They looked priceless. She got quite bored of them after a few minutes, and walked over to the second one. The glass windows in this one were tinted, so she couldn't see what was inside. She pulled on the handle, but it didn't open. Then she saw a keyhole, and realized it was locked. She grunted and looked around for the key. Suddenly, the door opened, and Sonic and Tails walked through. Wendy crouched down and hid behind the desk.

'Ugh. I'm so tired' complained Sonic.

He sat down on a chair behind the desk. Wendy gulped.

'Do you want me to get you a Coffee, Sonic?' Tails ask.

'Yes' replied Sonic. 'I'll come with you actually. I need to speak with one of the kitchen staff'

'This is an airship' said Tails. 'I thought we didn't have a kitchen'

'No, no, no' said Sonic and got up, making Wendy flinch. 'Come on'

They both left the room, leaving Wendy alone. She sighed with relief, and got up. She walked over to a wardrobe, and opened it with ease. Inside, she found millions of pairs of red and white sneakers, a few suits, and a maid dress. Wendy didn't know why a maid dress was in Sonic's wardrobe, but she knew it would help her. She put it on. It was a great fit.

'Heh heh heh...Now when Sonic comes back in I can kill him and escape' she grinned.

She went into the other room. It was exactly the same as the other one, but there was a knife on the desk. She picked it up. At that moment, she heard the handle turning for the other door. Sonic entered, holding a head. The head probably belonged to the kitchen chef who did something wrong. Wendy shuddered at the sight. She fumbled with the dress pocket and put the knife in. Sonic spotted her, and walked into the room. He grabbed her by the neck, and pushed her against the wall, making her gag.

'WHO ARE YOU!?' he said loudly, tightening his grip.

'T-The Maid' replied Wendy, and coughed.

'I don't have a maid!' yelled Sonic, and threw Wendy into the desk.

Wendy's chest thumped on the wood, and she tumbled back into the chair.

'I got hired today' said Wendy, and pretended to cry.

'Oh...' said Sonic. 'I'm sorry'

'Oh, it's fine' said Wendy, standing up and grinning. 'I only came here to kill you'

'What do you mean?' asked Sonic, going pale.

Wendy pulled off the maid hat. Sonic gasped.

'It's me. Wendy' she said and laughed.

'YOU BITCH!' screamed Sonic, and grabbed Wendy by the neck.

He threw her into a cabinet, and glass rained onto her shoulders. Wendy screamed and jumped out of the way as Sonic attempted to punch her. Wendy put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the knife. Sonic's head was stuck in the cabinet, and he couldn't pull it out. Wendy raised her shaking hand, and brought the knife down on Sonic's neck with all her strength. Blood gushed out from her neck, and Wendy watched as he brought up his hand. He touched his neck, and when he took his hand back, it was scarlet red. Wendy stabbed Sonic again, knowing Sonic wouldn't die yet. She broke through the glass Sonic's head was stuck in, and stabbed his head multiple times. Sonic lifted his head and grinned. With one almighty scream, Wendy brought the knife down on Sonic. It embedded itself deep into his brain, and blood ran down from his eyes. Blood also escaped from his nose and mouth, and surprisingly, his ears. Wendy grabbed his head and smashed it against the white wall. The white wall turned red in moments. Wendy threw Sonic onto the ground in anger.

'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!' she screamed.

Then there was a click as the door opened.

'Sonic?' said a small voice.

It was Tails.

'Well well well' said Wendy, turning around. 'If it isn't Tails'

'W-What did you do to Sonic!' shouted Tails.

'I killed him' said Wendy. 'And that's what I'm going to do to you...'

Tails turned around, screaming, and made for the door. Wendy ran after him and grabbed his two tails. There was a slice as Wendy chopped both tails off. Blood gushed out from the spot where Tails's tails were. He cried out in agonizing pain, and grabbed the handle of the door. Before he could do anything, Wendy chopped off his head. It fell to the ground with a thump, and his body slumped against the wall. Wendy grinned, wiped her hands on the wall, and walked out. She walked through the corridor, and came to the emergency exit. She opened the door, and found a parachute pack. She put it on and jumped out. She fell through the air. Wendy, for the first time since the games started, enjoyed what was happening. She sighed with happiness as the wind blew against her face. But she didn't realize she was getting closer to the ground, and when she did, it was too late. She smashed onto the ground, her body parts flying everywhere. They landed aound the forest she was in, and birds began to eat her. What nobody knew, is that she died...In the arena.

**NUMBER 13: WENDY - DEAD**

...

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Creepy and strange ending, I know. I did enjoy doing this fic, though. Thanks for reading the 'Mario Hunger Games!'


End file.
